Rhonin
| Przynależność = Kirin Tor, Rada Sześciu | Poprzednia przynależność = Sojusz Lordaeron, Opór Kaldorei | Lokacja = Ravencrest's Legacy | Stanowisko = Przywódca Kirin Tor | Status = Martwy | Rodzina = Vereesa (żona) Giramar (syn) Galadin (syn) Alleria (szwagierka) Sylvanas (szwagierka) Arator (siostrzeniec) Lirath (szwagier) Zendarin (szwagier) Nieznani z imienia rodzice, brat i dwóch kuzynów z Andorhal martwi | Mentorzy = Korialstrasz | Uczniowie = Illidan Stormrage }} Rhonin był podróżnikiem i przywódcą Kirin Tor. Ten potężny ludzki czarodziej odegrał olbrzymią rolę w złamaniu potęgi orków pod koniec Drugiej Wojny poprzez wyzwolenie Smoczej Królowej Alexstraszy z uwięzienia przez Nekrosa Skullcrushera, dawnego orczego czarnoksiężnika, który trzymał ją w uwięzieniu dzięki Duszy Demona. Był także znany ze swoich umiejętności władania mieczem.The Well of Eternity, strona 49''The Sundering'', strona 33 Gdy sytuacja w Northrend się zaogniła, Rhonin wyruszył na front i prowadził on Kirin Tor z Fioletowej Cytadeli w odbudowanym mieście Dalaran. Ogłosił on pokonanie Algalona Obserwatora, u niego gracze mogli zakończyć zadanie związane z pokonaniem Algalona. Podczas ataku na wyspę Theramore, Rhonin poświęcił swe życie gdy stworzona przez Hordę Bomba many zniszczyła miasto. Tuż przed śmiercią zdołał uratować Jainę wpychając ją w portal.Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Biografia 'Dzień Smoka' Rhonin był niegdyś obiecującym czarodziejem z Kirin Tor, do czasu aż wydarzył się straszny wypadek. Na skutek braku opanowania Rhonin zabił wszystkich swoich towarzyszy stojących na drodze jego zaklęcia. Dostał się on w niełaskę, jednakże otrzymał szansę odkupienia win podczas niebezpiecznej misji do Khaz Modan. Był on wspomagany przez wysoką elfkę Vereesę Windrunner, krasnoludzkiego wojownika Falstada Dragonreavera oraz smoczego maga Krasusa (który był inspiratorem tej misji). Początkowo był wspierany przez czarnego smoka Deathwinga, jednak prawdziwym celem Deathwinga był wykradnięcie kilku jaj Alexstraszy dzięki którym odrodziło by się jego zdziesiątkowane stado smoków. Dzięki kamieniowi stworzonemu z pancerza Deathwinga, Rhonin zniszczył Duszę Demona i uwolnił Alexstraszę. Podczas misji pomiędzy Rhoninem a Vereesą rozwinął się romans zakończony późniejszym ślubem. Razem z Vereesą i Krasusem, Rhonin był w grupie nielicznych ocalałych z Plagi, która zniszczyła Lordaeron, Dalaran i Quel'Thalas po upadku księcia Arthasa. Większość rodziny Rhonina, w tym jego ojciec, zginęła podczas upadku miasta Andorhal. 'Wojna Starożytnych' Kiedy on i Vereesa przygotowywali się do narodzin ich bliźniaczych potomków, Rhonin został ponownie wezwany przez Krasusa na pomoc. Czerwony smok dostawał niepokojące sygnały od Pana Czasu - Nozdormu, że linia czasu jest zagrożona. Udali się do Kalimdoru, gdzie znaleźli dziurę w czasoprzestrzeni, która przeniosła ich razem z orczym weteranem Broxigarem 10,000 lat wstecz, do czasów pierwszej inwazji Płonącego Legionu. Podczas pobytu w przeszłości, Rhonin napotkał legendarne istoty - półbogów, takich jak Cenarius, Malorne czy Aviana. Nawiązał przyjaźń z bohaterami tamtych czasów, Illidanem i Malfurionem Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Jarodem i Maiev Shadowsong oraz Shandris Feathermoon. Rhonin stał się mentorem Illidana. Nie starał się nasycić jego głodu magii, lecz, pomimo poważania, jakim otaczał go Illidan, starał się zniwelować błędy ucznia. Gdy ten zniknął, Rhonin przejął obowiązki dowódcy Księżycowej Gwardii. W nagrodę za odwagę Rhonina, Nozdormu pozwolił mu powrócić do Vereesy w takiej chwili, by nie przegapił narodzin jego synów. Nozdormu przyrzekł również przyjaźń brązowego szczepu smoków dla niego i jego rodziny. 'Night of the Dragon' W późniejszych latach, Rhonin, dzięki desperackiej prośbie Kirin Tor, został przywódcą Kirin Tor i Dalaran.Night of the Dragon, strona 132 W osobistym wyjaśnieniu Rhonina dla Iridi, "Przymierze wciąż za dużo patrzy na Dalaran, a czarodzieje chcą bym myślał inaczej niż to robiłem przez poprzednie setki lat." Mimo to, że tak na prawdę chce być z rodziną to jego poczucie odpowiedzialności nie pozwala mu zrezygnować z tak ważnych funkcji czy opuścić swoich ludzi.Night of the Dragon, strona 216 Tak jak Tirion Fordring, nadal jest wierny Przymierzu pomimo jego niedawnej wrogości przeciw Hordzie. 'Mag (manga)' To popadło na raz napiętnowanego maga, Rhonina, by wyprowadzić jego rodzaj z nad krawędzi i szybko rozpocząć odnowę Dalaranu. Pod jego dowództwem Kirin Tor było w stanie odbudować i zwiększyć obronę Dalaranu.World of Warcraft: Mage Po odbudowaniu miasta i przeniesieniu go nad Northrend by walczyć z Plagą, Dalaran zostało zaatakowane przez stado Niebieskich smoków. Ten atak był dywersją, agent niebieskiego stada wewnątrz Kirin Tor próbował rozbić Dalaran o ziemię. Na szczęście ten plan się nie powiądł dzięki interwencji Aodhana, Rhonina i Mistrza Simeona. Wraz z deklaracją Malygosa o wojnie ze wszystkimi śmiertelnymi użytkownikami magii, zwłaszcza z Kirin Tor, Rhonin nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko poprowadzić Kirin Tor na wojnę by zabić Władcę Magii. O pomoc w tym przedsięwzięciu zwrócił się do jego starych sojuszników, Alexstraszy i stada Czerwonych Smoków. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Rhonin pojawia się w dodatku Wrath of the Lich King jako przywódca Kirin Tor. Przebywa on w odbudowanym i przeniesionym mieście Dalaran w Northrend, razem z żoną - Vereesą Windrunner, arcymagiem Moderą i arcymagiem Aethasem Sunreaverem u boku. Walczy on z niebieskim stadem smoków i ich przywódcą Malygosem, który jest zdeterminowany, by zniszczyć wszystkich śmiertelnych użytkowników magii. Jest on zaangażowany w następujące zadania: * * * Początkowo Rhonin miał znacznie jaśniejsze, niemal blond włosy (przez co przez niektórych graczy był nazywany Rhoninem Złoto''włosym); zostały one zmienione na bardziej czerwone (zgadzające się z wiedzą na temat postaci) w uaktualnieniu 3.1.0. Gdy gracz osiągnie poziom 80, Rhonin wysyła Magicznie Zapakowany Prezent, w którym znajdzie się po pięć sztuk następujących przedmiotów: , , , . Wysyła także list z przedmiotem za zdobycie osiągnięcia 'Tajemnice Ulduaru' thumb|Rhonin w filmiku zapowiadającym instancję [[Ulduar (instance)|Ulduar]] W filmie zapowiadającym uaktualnienie Tajemnice Ulduaru, Rhonin wzywa Variana Wrynna, Jainę Proudmoore, Thralla i Garrosha Hellscreama do Dalaranu, by omówić zagrożenie z Ulduaru. Gdy Varian i Garrosh ruszą do walki ze sobą, Rhonin ich powstrzyma mówiąc, że Horda i Przymierze muszą pracować razem. Jego propozycja została odrzucona, przygnębiony Rhonin głośno zaczął rozmyślać kto pozostał by pokonać Yogg-Sarona.Official Ulduar Trailer Po pokonaniu Algalona, Rhonin wygłasza małe przemówienie. 'Stormrage' W Stormrage, Rhoni został złapany przez Szmaragdowy Sen. Później był obecny wraz z rodziną na ślubie Malfuriona z Tyrande. Wraz z towarzyszącymi mu magami stworzyli serię wspaniałych tęcz na nocnym niebie, które zaznaczały dziesięć tysięcy jego przyjacielskich stosunków.Stormrage, strona 396 Gdy pojawił się tam Korialstrasz z Alexstraszą, było jasne że Rhonin nie mógł za nic w świecie przegapić takiego ważnego momentu.Stormrage, strona 398 'Wichry Wojny' Tuż po rozpoczęciu się kataklizmu Rhonin zachęcał Jainę Proudmoore by wzięła gnoma Kinndy Sparkshire jako ucznia. Gdy Kalecgos odwiedził Rhonina prosząc o pomoc w odnalezieniu brakującej Źrenicy Światła. Gdy odkryli, że Źrenica znajduje się w Kalimdorze, Rhonin polecił mu skontaktowanie się z Jainą . Gdy Jaina zaapelowała do Rady Sześciu by pomogli w obronie wyspy Theramore przed atakiem Hordy, Rada zdecydowała, że bezczynność może zostać uznana jako cicha zgoda na plany podbojów Garrosha i wysłała Rhonina oraz wielu innych magów by bronić miasta. W szczególności, zarówno Rhonin jak i towarzyszący Radzie Sześciu Aethas Sunreaver rekomendowali do tego zadania Thalena Songweavera. Jednakże Thalen (faktycznie szpieg Garrosha) włącza Kirin Tor do bitwy i pomaga Hordzie w przedzieraniu się przez obronę Theramore. Rhonin jest zniechęcony dowiedziawszy się o zdradzie Thalena gdy później jest złapany przez Pained, jednak twierdzi, że Aethas był prawdopodobny nieświadomy z faktycznej natury szpiega. Gdy zdawało się, że bitwa jest już wygrana, Rhonin zobaczył na niebie goblini galeon powietrzny niosący ogromną bombę many zasilaną przez Źrenicę Światła. Po szybkim namyśle spostrzegł, że wieża Jainy jest potężną fortecą chroniona przez różnorakie zaklęcia. Wiedząc, że jest ona przyszłością Kirin Tor wezwał ją do wieży, gdzie z jej pomocą otworzył portal. Gdy Jaina zorientowała się co Rhonin chce zrobić, próbowała go powstrzymać mówiąc, że ma rodzinę i jest przywódcą Kirin Tor. Wiedząc, że przyciągnięcie bomby many do wieży zmniejszy eksplozję i pozwoli część miasta i ich mieszkańców, Rhonin powiedział, że to ona jest przyszłością Kirin Tor i pchnął ją w portal w momencie gdy galeon zrzucił ładunek. Rhonin zastygłw bezruchu a potem eksplodował w chmurze lawendowego pyłu. Portal zadrżał i zamknął się. Nabożeństwo żałobne odbyło się później w Dalaran, brała w nim udział rodzina oraz niemal wszyscy członkowie Kirin Tor. Jaina Proudmoore, nowy przywódca Kirin Tor, wygłosiła przemowę w której wychwalała czyny zmarłego maga. Jego żona, Vereesa Windrunner, pragnie go pomścić. Charakter Rhonin jest akademickim przykładem osoby, która wie wiele o wielu rzeczach, jednak woli zachowywać tę wiedzę dla siebie. Jest on bardzo młody, jednak za wiekiem kryje się czarodziej o wielkiej mocy. Jest on porywczy i w gorącej wodzie kąpany i znany jest z tego, że przeważnie najpierw robi, a potem myśli. Walka Krótkie studia nad używaniem czarów przez Rhonina wskazują, że preferuje on w walce używanie magii czarowników, podczas gdy magia czarodziejów pozostaje na mniej spektakularne działania. Przeważnie rozpoczyna on walkę używając najpotężniejszych czarów, by później razić wrogów płonącymi strzałami przy użyciu kuszy, gdy inne zaklęcia się wyczerpią. Jest on również zręczny, jeśli chodzi o walkę mieczem. Galeria File:Rhonin.jpg|Rhonin na okładce książki ''Dzień Smoka. File:RhoninDalaran.jpg|Rhonin w Dalaranie (przed uaktualnieniem 3.1.0) File:Rhonin WotA TCG.jpg|Rhonin podczas Wojny Starożytnych. File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Fanart rady Ulduaru na którym jest Rhonin. Ciekawostki *Mimo że nigdy nie wspomniano jego nazwiska, to często jest nazywany "Rhoninem Czerwonowłosym" ze względu na jego niecodzienny kolor włosów. Nie jest jasne czy to jego nazwisko czy tylko tytuł.Dzień Smoka, strona 72''The Sundering, strona 185''Night of the Dragon, strona 254 W Night of the Dragon wiele razy jest nazywany jako "Rhonin Draig'cyfail" lub prościej, w przetłumaczonej formie "Rhonin Dragonheart" (pl. Smocze Serce).Night of the Dragon, strona 109, 239 *Rhonin potrafi mówić i tłumaczyć język Ursine.The Sundering, strona 15 Stał się on również zręcznym szermierzem dzięki doświadczeniu zdobytym podczas inwazji Legionu. *Epicka szata znana jako wypada z Archimonde'a podczas Bitwy o Górę Hyjal w Jaskiniach Czasu. Prawdopodobnie były to szaty noszone niegdyś przez samego Rhonina. Rodzi się pytanie, jak Archimonde wszedł w ich posiadanie (prawdopodobnie podczas Wojny Starożytnych). *Rhonin jest dubbingowany przez Keitha Silversteina. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne en:Rhonin de:Rhonin es:Rhonin fr:Rhonin Cœur-de-Dragon Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Dalaran NPC Kategoria:Dalaran quest giver Kategoria:Kirin Tor Kategoria:Rada Sześciu Kategoria:Dzień Smoka Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych Kategoria:Night of the Dragon Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Mage Kategoria:Stormrage Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie